The present invention relates to a pipe hanger strap for supporting a pipe from a support structure. The pipe hanger has increased strength and may accommodate additional mounting brackets or other accessories.
Known pipe hangers typically comprise an elongated strap which passes under a pipe and has its ends attached to a support structure. Such straps have a relatively small thickness and lateral dimension in comparison with their lengths. The relatively small thickness and lateral dimensions limits the ultimate weight capable of being supported by the hanger. The accepted ways of increasing the capacity of the hanger have been to increase the thickness or the lateral dimension, or to utilize more exotic materials to fabricate the hanger. All of these possibilities increase the expense of manufacturing and using the pipe hangers.
It is often necessary to attach a bracket extending from a side of the pipe hanger to an adjacent structure to provide the necessary rigidity to the piping system. Typically the precise location of such brackets on the side of the pipe hanger cannot be ascertained until the actual installation of the hanger at the piping site. Such brackets must usually be attached to the pipe hanger by bolts or by welding, both of which serve to increase the complexity of the pipe hanging operation and to increase the time involved.